Narcissism
by IamAngel624
Summary: It was a very curious activity, the pressing of mouths together...and he wanted to try it for himself. Slash pairing, but probably a very unexpected slash. Oneshot.


**_Hi, everybody, this here is probably one of the weirdest stories I've ever written. :D It's the first slash-ish story I've ever written, although there is no sex (just making out). So why is it rated mature? Because the slash is very...well...unusual. I'll use a quote said by one of my classmates in my Sci Fi class this semester: "Masturbation is only a form of narcissism." That said, there is no masturbation in this fic. Just self-love._**

**_Seeing where I'm going with this? No? Then, read on and you'll find out! ^^;_**

**_This is just a little crackfic idea that burrowed into my head and refused to come out. Even though I wrote it seriously, don't take it seriously please. If this story were taken seriously, there is a good chance that brains could explode. xD j/k_**

The forest was quiet; quiet except for the chirps of the insects, the tweets of the birds, and the distant trills and snarls of the dragons back in the village. A deer grazed contentedly in the clearing, pausing only to check his surroundings for predators. He never saw the mottled form of the snake-necked dragon, camoflauged among the trees, until it was too late.

The dragon -- was it a two-headed dragon, or two dragons sharing one body? -- stalked their prey. The male Zippleback had enough patience for an eternity. The two heads thought in sync now, slowing their breath and stepping quietly.

They almost had the deer when a squeal of delight echoed throughout the forest. The deer panicked, springing away; desperate, the Zippleback heads struck at the same time, trying to catch their prey before it escaped. Sadly, they did not succeed. The left head hissed angrily, snapping at the right head; the action very clearly showed how upset the dragon was at losing its prey.

Another squeal echoed throughout the forest, followed by a human female telling someone to stop tickling her. Now that they had no prey to catch, the Zippleback had time to wonder what the human was making so much noise about. The sound was coming from the river; the Zippleback made their way through the forest, silently, towards it.

They recognized both of the humans on the shore. It was the female twin (they were wonderful friends with her Zippleback, a fine fellow they were) and the young Nightmare rider. There was a raft banked on the shore; on this lovely spring day, they had apparently sailed down river to this secluded spot.

Blending in with the shadows, the Zippleback watched the two young humans as they chased each other along the shore, laughing with joy. The male soon grabbed the female by her waist, swinging her into an embrace. They were still giggling as he pressed his mouth to her neck; being a wild dragon, the Zippleback had never seen this action before, and arched his necks in a manner to express curiosity. The male turned the female around and, still smiling, pressed his mouth to hers. The humans seemed to enjoy this very much, as they continued this action with gusto and fervor. The Zippleback couldn't be sure, but they were sure that the humans were sticking their tongues inside each other's mouths. And enjoying it!

The Zippleback silently back away, leaving the humans to their fun. They were thinking about what they had seen. The right head's thoughts, translated into human thoughts, were _how could they enjoy such a thing? How disgusting!_ The left head, however, was taking an entirely different approach: _How curious, what the humans were doing. They seemed to enjoy it. I wonder if a dragon could do so...?_

The left head glaced at the right. Having been the same dragon since hatching, the right head understood everything in that glance. The right head snorted and hissed, basically denying the left head the chance to experiment. The left head whined: his way of saying please. The right head glared, demanding to know why the left head would even THINK of such a thing?! The left head looked at his claws, one would say sheepishly: he was simply curious, his expression said, and trusted only his right head enough to experiment with/on him.

The right head snapped casually at some leaves, thinking. What could be the harm, he was wondering. I'm the only dragon out here. We'd never tell anyone else, which means no one else would ever know. Just experiment around, satisfy the left's curiosity, and forget the whole thing.

The right head glanced at the left. The left was sniffing at the ground, trying to hide his dissapointment at not being able to satisfy his curiosity. The right head nudged the left's neck; get back up here, the nudge meant. So the left head did. The right head closed his eyes, still facing the left: let's get this over with, he was saying.

The first problem the left head had to overcome was molding his lips into the same form that the humans' had been in. A couple tries and his mouth was pursed very similarly to theirs; not being as flexible in the face as a human, and having a lower jaw filled with teeth to worry about, it was a fairly good imitation.

The first thing the human had done was kiss the female's neck; it must have been a precursor, similar to how some dragons would nudge each other before asking to play. The left placed his mouth on the back of the right's neck, close to his head. That was a strange sensation, skin against mouth. It didn't feel entirely wonderful, but it wasn't entirely disgusting, either. And, if the muffled moan the right head emitted at that point were any indicator, the right head didn't find it horrible, either.

Now that the precursor had been given, it was time to segue into the actual act of the mouth-play. The left looked at the right; the right had opened one eye to see how exactly the left had positioned his mouth, and had formed his own mouth in the same manner. The sight was ridiculous to the left head; maybe this was why the humans had closed their eyes when they had done this. So the left closed his eyes and connected his mouth to the right's.

The sensation was unlike any other. Surprisingly, the feeling of his mouth against another's was...nice. Quite nice. Very nice. Like fire was coursing through his veins; being the same dragon, it was a mirror maze of sensation. The left head felt his mouth on the right head's mouth, who felt his mouth on the left's and his mouth on his own, both heads feeling an infinite loop of feeling. His heart began to race and his scales began to tingle; Zipplebacks often stop moving and become observant of only itself when bickering, and as this specimen had discovered, when engaging in this strange human activity, as well.

The right head briefly wondered why he had been so hesitant to try this earlier. It was the right head who instigated the next step, the strange open-mouthed mashing that the humans had done. He pried open the left head's mouth with his own; a strange little whine of excitement sighed from the left's throat, his way of asking, begging, for what was about to come. The right cautiously placed his tongue in the left's mouth, which the left accepted with great enthusiasm. The left wrapped his own forked tongue around the right's and tugged until the two mouths had connected again.

Now not only was the loop of feeling that came with the pressed mouths being felt by the Zippleback, but the sensation of pulling and pushing and wrapping of the two tongues were being repeatedly experienced by the dragon. The sensation was intense for him, to say in the very least. The only other times he had felt excited in this way was when he occasionally caught scent of a female in season.

The pressed mouths, the fighting tongues the moans and hisses of intense pleasure; it all would have cotinued for far longer if not for the fact that, in the midst of his passion, the Zippleback forgot to keep his teeth out of the way. The left's teeth dug into the right's tongue at the exact time the right's teeth tore into the left's lip.

With snarls of pain, the two heads pulled apart, now bleeding from the mouths. His heart still raced and his skin still tingled in a state of arousal as the heads looked at each other, processing what they had just done.

He came to a conclusion: it was very enjoyable, yes (except for the teeth, he would have to remember to keep them covered next time). He would have to conduct further experiments, yes (all in the name of discovery, of course). He would keep this a secret with himself, yes (engaging in such an activity in such a manner publicly would probably earn himself the title of "narcissistic bastard," it was highly improbable that they would understand).

However, at the moment, he needed to find a way to stop the bleeding...and perhaps find a way to burn out all this pent up energy he now had.

The Zippleback crept away, keeping the sensations in his minds as long as he could. The forest was quiet; quiet except for the chirps of the insects, the tweets of the birds, and the distant trills and snarls of the dragons back in the village.

_**If you read it, review it! Constructive criticism is not only accepted, but requested. ^^**_


End file.
